


Underneath the Underneath

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: With joined hearts [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Enclave, Evil Plans, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mindfuck, NCR, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, assasination attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: When a plot to bring down the Brotherhood is discovered, Leonora must race against the clock to discover the culprit before it’s too late. Somewhere along the lines, it gets more and more clear that she’s no longer doing this for the steel which she has pledged her allegiance.





	1. Steel save them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Trevelyan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [CartwheelCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartwheelCatastrophe/gifts), [Morninglight (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that the enemy you thought was gone, is still at large is a bitter pill to swallow. Funny how the color purple comes to mind…

“Knight. Paladin. I assume your mission was successful?” Arthur Maxson straightened out from his previous position, leaning against the railing, and stood in front of the two finest soldiers the East Coast chapter had ever seen. 

“Yes, sir. Knight Henderson and I found the culprit and brought him to justice.” Lancer Captain Kells had sent them to find the thief down in logistics, where the strangest items had been stolen. Only provisions and Arthur expected to soon find out who had been responsible. “Initiate Clarke has been sent to the Cambridge police station to serve out his punishment.” 

“Which was?” Knight Leonora Henderson looked out of the window, no doubt daydreaming while her sponsor updated the Elder on their completed mission, while it was her infact that had carried it out. Danse kept eye contact with the Elder the entire time, but noticed his gaze wander from the Paladin to the Knight under his command. Danse shifted his position. 

“Three months in the brig and four additional ones under strict supervision during cleaning duties. I trust I was in the right?” Maxson focused his eyes back on the Paladin. 

“Yes, it seems just.” Arthur was truly annoyed with the Knight ignoring the entire conversation taking place right next to her and decided to voice his anger. “Are we boring you, Knight?” Leonora shook her head, still looking outside. 

“Henderson, answer the Elder with words.” She still refused which angered Maxson further. 

“Knight! You will look at me when I speak to you, is that clear?” Nora met his gaze for the first time since stepping into the command deck, giving him a chance to see just how brown her eyes truly were. It was breathtaking, even in a situation such as this. 

“Yes, sir.” She answered, but continued to stare out the window the second she was done. Arthur was about to give her the reprimand of her life when the insubordinate Knight pulled out her trusty firearm and pointed it squarely at him. With a loud bang that echoed through the Prydwen hall, the Elder thought for sure that she had ended his life. But there was no pain, nor was there any pressure where a bullet wound might be. Danse looked completely horrified, disarming Henderson quickly. 

“What the hell have you done, Knight!?” Arthur Maxson rarely yelled and even more rarely cursed. But this situation called for it. The Paladin looked behind the Elder, where Leonora had once looked. Now her eyes met his and he understood why when a heavy object of unknown matter landed on his back. Arthur spun around faster than he’d ever done in his life, seeing the reason before his very eyes. 

Behind him, lay a dead man that had no doubt been sent out to kill him. The fallen assassin sputtered blood from his mouth, but failed to utter a single word before his eyes glazed over and he drew his last breath. Arthur looked at the two of them with shock and horror present on his face. Hers, however, was completely unchanged. 

“I believe I just saved his life, Paladin.” Nothing was spoken for quite some time before the Captain of the vessel lurked behind the Paladin and the Knight, ready to pull the trigger of his own laser rifle, aimed at Henderson’s head. Arthur was ready to tell him off when she took the words out of his mouth. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t do it. So soon after I saved your life, Maxson. Real classy, man. Captain if you will?” Leonora spoke sarcasm as if though it was her mother tongue with brashness and curses following close behind. She spoke all of it fluently and often used it with great bravado during the most inappropriate of moments. 

“That is no way to speak to your Elder, Knight Henderson.” Kells approached slowly with gun still high in the air ready to fire at Maxson’s command. The Paladin strode behind Arthur, searching for signs of just who might have sent the dead assassin. Maxson regained his rightful mind, waving a hand at the Captain. 

“Lower your gun, Kells. This Knight just saved my life.” The man holstered his weapon and joined Danse in the search for clues. They were lucky in their pursuit, finding a pendant strapped around the dead man’s neck. With one hard yank, the item flew free and was closely inspected. 

“Am I mistaken, or is that the Enclave insignia?” Arthur’s eyes widened as the new information presented itself. The power armor clad Knight kneeled in front of them all, standing down in a sign of respect. Why he had no idea. Until she, with inhuman speed, whipped into a standing position and fired wildly around the room. 

The Elder might have thought it amusing had not five others followed, falling from walls, couches and ceiling alike. Maxson lost it. 

“What the fuck is going on aboard my ship!?” People had followed the Captain up the stairs, standing idly by as the scene unfolded itself. The Knight locked eyes with one of the Lancer’s standing in the corner.

“Get Proctor Quinlan and tell him to get down to the command deck, stat! Then get Knight Captain Cade and tell him to get ready for several autopsies. I want every Knight and Paladin on security detail in the mess hall at their earliest convenience. We need to find out where the goddamned leak is and plug it faster than a mole rat on crack! Understood?” People scurried off, all but running up the steps to the higher levels of the Prydwen. Leonora whipped around, searching for more intruders, but stood down when she didn’t find any. Maxson eyed here with great appreciation and even greater admiration. 

“How did you-” She cut him off. 

“How did I know where they were? Stealth devices such as stealth boys doesn’t conceal the wearer to one hundred percent. The general outline is still there, if one knows where to look.” Kells stood, as did the Paladin who dragged the last body out to the middle of the room. 

“You waited with them until the one behind me was taken care off, didn’t you?” Leonora nodded curtly. 

“Yes. I saw the others as we entered, but I wanted to make sure that he-” She pointed to the first body. “-wouldn’t surprise attack you when I wasn’t looking. I used the window as you often do… to see what’s behind at any given moment. I suspect there will be more by the end of the day.” Arthur nodded slowly, letting his lips fall into a thin line. 

“I see… thank you, Knight. For services well rendered, I am in your debt-” Henderson shook her head in a slow fashion. His brows rose in surprise.

“No, Elder. There are no debts between friends and brothers in ties that bind. The Brotherhood is my life, and I serve it without glory and worship. Saving your life merits no praise, just the knowledge that I was successful in hindering their attempts.” Danse smiled and put a firm hand on her armor clad shoulder. 

“Spoken like a true soldier of the Brotherhood of Steel. Wouldn’t you agree, Elder?” Maxson certainly did, and in a rare feat of pride, he smiled. Leonora was taken aback by the kind gesture. Kells was even doing the same. 

“Indeed, Paladin. I see that you have truly embraced what it means to be a sister in our proud order. Say, Danse, would you be opposed to stepping down as her sponsor?” The Paladin stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I… Have I done something wrong, Elder?” Arthur smiled at them both, leaning back against the railing. 

“Not at all, Paladin. I would simply like to bestow the same title upon her as you now carry. As well as raise yours. Whether the Knight chooses to accept the new promotion or not, yours will still be given. You’ve taught her well, Star Paladin.” Danse lit up like a tree on christmas. 

“Thank you, Elder. I won’t let you down.” Maxson nodded at his old friend, smiling warmly and honestly. Knight Henderson let her hair escape its tightly wrapped prison and fall across her shoulders. He’d never seen it like that.

Come to think of it, Arthur had never seen her out of her power armor either. She was more alike her sponsor than she realized. Or perhaps that was just the reason why. 

“As for you, Knight.” Leonora finished redoing her bun, which disappointed him slightly. He found that he rather liked her auburn locks flowing freely. “Do you accept?” 

“Your wish is my command, Elder. If you wish to bestow this new title upon me, then it is my command to accept.” Many people had over the years worshipped him, lord knows of all the cults that had been created over the years, but none which opinions he cared for. She, however, was different. 

“Then it is settled. From this day forward, you will be granted a new set of power armor, befitting your new title, as well as your own private quarters and some added benefits. You’ll be assigned your own recon team by the end of the week. If you have any requests regarding the soldiers you wish to be assigned, speak to Captain Kells or myself. Well done, Paladin. You truly go above and beyond.” Leonora raised her chin and smiled with pride. 

“For the Brotherhood, I will lay down my life, walk through fire and serve to my last dying breath. I am the shield to the sword, the protector of brothers and sisters in arms and the proud pillar upon which they stand. This I pledge to you, my Elder. We will stand back to back with those that share our convictions and beliefs. We are Steel. We are hard. We have been sharpened to an edge. Always remember the fires that we were forged in. Never forget. The motto from a previous time, and our motto now. For the Brotherhood. For glory. Ad Victoriam, Elder.” Arthur stood back in amazement as Leonora recited the oath of fraternity perfectly, which many failed to do. Often, people misspoke or simply forgot all together. But not her. She patiently waited, standing by, until Maxson realized why. She was awaiting his answer, and with it, his blessing. 

“Ad Victoriam, Paladin. Well done, Henderson. I am proud to call you a sister in arms.” She positively shone brighter than a star, overpowering the entire sky with her light. Danse shared his pride, but more that of a mother hen being proud of its little chicken crawling out of its egg. 

“As I am proud to call you a brother in ties that bind. I won’t let you down, Elder.” Maxson found himself wanting to kiss the everloving tomorrow out of the newly appointed Paladin, but refrained from it. 

“With what you’ve proven today, I am certain that you won’t. I hope that you understand that I am just a man, not a God. Many cults have over the years-” Leonora’s laughter filled the room with warmth.

“I am well aware of the cults, Maxson, and I can assure you I will have no part of them. I’m also aware that you’re just a man, no different on the inside than others. You’re still blood, flesh and bones. But your actions and determination are to be admired. I look up to you, but not enough to lick your boots. I am not here to suck up to you or worship the ground you walk on. I am here to serve as a loyal soldier, not just to you, but to the Brotherhood in its entirety.” Danse flung and arm around Leonora, ruffling her hair. 

“I knew I made the right choice letting you join! You have no idea how happy I am to have been your sponsor.” He let go of her, standing back. “And to now be your equal. Ad Victoriam, Leonora.” The Paladin grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth. 

“Ad Victoriam, Richard. Mors custodiat te!” Several heads turned, amongst them the Elder’s. The woman looked around. “What?” Danse blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what he had just heard. “Oh, I never told you that I was fluent in Latin, did I?” 

“No, you failed to mention that. What the hell did you just say?” Maxson stared in wonder, finding new things to admire about the woman. In every capacity that she admired him, he admired her just as much. 

“Steel preserve you. Just consider me your walking English to Latin dictionary, right here.” In that moment, Quinlan and Cade came running, seeing the cause for panic. The Knight Captain kneeled in front of the bodies. The Proctor overlooked the scene before letting a harsh reprimand fall her way. 

“You do not have the authority to pull me from my duties without a reason. I was rudely interrupted by a panicked Lancer yelling at me, screaming that Knight Henderson  _ ordered  _ my presence! A Knight-” Maxson roared out a warning to Quinlan. 

“Proctor! You will address her with the respect she is due. An attempt on my very life was made, one I might add, she easily and swiftly repelled. Had it not been for her quick actions, I would not be standing here. A Knight may not have the right to, as you put it, pull you from your duties. But a Paladin does.” The Proctor caught the drifted and back off when he was obviously outranked by the Elder himself. “Perhaps it’s you that needs a reprimand for your harshness. Paladin Henderson?” She nodded. “What punishment seems just?” 

“None, Elder. Proctor Quinlan is in the right to request a reason for having been called upon so abruptly. I am sure that your duties are of great importance. I apologize, but I thought the Lancer would divulge just a little bit more information on the matter.” Cade rose from his position, handing over yet another pendant to Leonora, which she studied. 

“Well, this confirms that they’re all idiots. From what I understand, the Brotherhood destroyed the Enclave. For them to wear something like this, it doesn’t make sense.” Quinlan huffed. 

“It makes perfect sense. They’re all Enclave, it only stands to reason that they should wear their insignia as the Brotherhood does.” Maxson furrowed his brows, trying to see what she was getting at. 

“No, not really. Either way, it was bound to be found.” The parties present were still in the dark, courtesy of her brain running on one hundred percent peak efficiency always. It was maddening sometimes when it just would not slow down, like in moments such as these. 

“Explain.” Arthur commanded. 

“Had they been successful in their execution, the gunshots would have been heard and as we all saw, people would come running. They would have no other way to escape than to jump off the flight deck, in which case they would die. The Brotherhood would search their bodies and would have found the pendants.” It dawned on the Elder now, why such a thing would be foolish. 

“They would have died either way. By your hand or their own. So why go through all of this? Supply their soldiers with items that was sure to be discovered eventually? What is the reason behind it all?” Maxson was looking at the Paladin, hoping that she would have the answers he was searching for. 

“To send a message. Whether they had succeeded or not, it would have been the same. Don’t fuck with the Enclave or we will fuck back. Basic translation to those who don’t speak crudeness, they are very conspicuously announcing their return. They’re out for blood. More specifically, yours.” He had been the target for several assassin’s over his twenty years on this earth, but never one so devious and shrouded in mystery as this. 

“Because I am the last of my line, they seek to end the Brotherhood by bringing down the only person they know can one day take the position as High Elder. So how do we strike back?” No one had an immediate answer, which disappointed Maxson. But Leonora had proven herself the most capable person in the room so he turned to her in this, his hour of need, for more. 

“It’s fairly simple… but you’re not going to like it. We give them what they want.” The sound of the laser rifle firing was the last bang that echoed through the room.   
  
  


Their plan, while slightly flawed and filled with holes, had gone off without any major hitch. No dents had over the week been presented, so all in all, it had been successful. 

The plan was neatly organized into three parts. The one where Maxson meets his untimely demise due to a minor miscalculation, an assassin that wasn’t immediately discovered. A miscalculation that cost the Elder his life. Of course, there was no other assassin, Leonora really had gotten them all. It was as simple as pulling the trigger on one of the corpses, “gooifying” them as she’d called it, and letting it take the place of the Elder that had in turn been snuck out with the help of a stealthboy. Nora had played the part of distraught scapegoat perfectly, even throwing in the occasional tear and air of self loathing to further the story’s legitimacy.

Captain Kells, along with every person in the room when the “assassination” had taken place, were, at least from appearances on the outside, looking for the people behind the attempt. All of the pendants had been removed per her request which people first protested against. But when she explained that these people wanted recognition, they understood. The Brotherhood were effectively robbing them of that glory, which meant that the next part was all the more crucial. 

It was equally important, as it required the “Elder’s” remains to be transported back to the Capital Wasteland for a grand funeral where every important soul within the Brotherhood were to be present. That way, all of the top brass were in the same place at the same time. By now, the Enclave was sure to have found out about their success, but had hopefully been completely in the dark about the truth. It only stood to reason that they would attempt to end the Brotherhood once and for all as such an opportunity would most likely never come again. 

The third party required some more tweaking to be perfect, but the general outlines were fairly simple. If the Enclave had gotten aboard the ship that effortlessly, then the only reasonable explanation was a disturbing one. They had a mole within the Brotherhood. Many suspected them to be aboard the Prydwen, but Leonora had other suspects in mind. 

The other Elder’s, specifically one, stood to benefit more than others. Elder Nolan McNamara of the Mojave chapter, was closest in line for the title of High Elder, though why, Leonora had yet to find out. With Arthur gone, it would only be a matter of time before Nolan took his place. Then there was the ongoing war with the NCR that had resulted in heavy casualties from both sides. With McNamara as the new High Elder, he would finally have enough resources to start a full on assault, ending the war. 

Then there was Elder, or Protector as he would much rather be called, Henry Casdin of the Outcast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. By the looks of his file, he was still a little bit more than pissed at the then sitting Elder, Elder Owyn Lyons. While Lyons was long since dead, it still continued to be a thorn in Henry’s side to this very day. Some, including Maxson, believed that he should be charged with treason, for abandoning his post and stealing technology from the East Coast chapter. How he would benifit was still to be discovered, but behind the deceit and the mistrust, there had to be a motive lurking somewhere. 

But most of all, the biggest benefactor was none other than the Enclave themselves. It was widely known that they had been killed to the very last man, but the parties present at Arthur’s execution, knew better. Someone out there was still running it, somewhere from the shadows. Judging by the information that she had been provided with, Nora could rule out the Oil Rig almost instantly. No one would be foolish enough to go back there after the “Chosen one” had destroyed it. How, she had no clue, but it had rendered the location uninhabitable. The remnants of the once proud organisation had been forced to flee to California where they had been dealt with. It would seem now that those assumptions were entirely false. 

So with the three part plan in motion, the Prydwen had set course for the Capital Wasteland for the funeral of their Elder. Since Arthur was technically supposed to be dead, they couldn’t very well allow him to roam the ship freely. So that’s when Danse had stepped up and allowed Maxson to hide out in his quarters until everything was said and done. 

He had argued, very charismatically, that he should be down in the Citadel the moment of the unveiling. That added more problems, but in the end, even those had been resolved. Arthur would remain in a Knight’s power armor the entire time, giving people the illusion of the newly appointed Paladin having bodyguards around her at any given moment. The other would be Danse. 

One of the added benefits of being chosen as a bodyguard was the fact that the guard needed to be in a full set of power armor at all times. That included a helmet, a helmet that very conveniently covered one’s face. Arthur would be safe from recognition from anyone, and whilst on duty, he was not allowed to remove it. 

They were safe for now.

During the last hour of flying, Leonora almost crawled out of her skin with nervosity. She had, during her younger years, participated in several school plays, but this was so much different. The audience didn’t consist of proud parents overlooking a minor flaw, this one was filled with scrutinizing officials, some corrupt, waiting for her to slip up and expose a raw nerve for which to strike at. 

She was torn between laughing, crying and puking, often within a short period of time. Maxson had seen many mental breakdowns, but never one as severe as this one. All of them were sitting in Danse’s quarters, going over the final details of the plan. Well at least tried to. He was sitting on the bed, while the Star Paladin helped the wreck of a woman hold her hair back as to not get vomit in her auburn locks. 

“Henderson, get yourself together!” Arthur barked out, rising from his seat. His shirtless torso was getting chilled and he was under no circumstances taking a shower while there was a hurling woman not two feet away. He dared peaking in, watching her shoot a deadly glare his way. 

“You try standing up in front of hundreds of people, lying your ass off. One slip of the tongue and I am done for it. I’ll be shishkebab! They will hang me for the mutants!” Leonora ducked into the toilet bowl once again, emptying a stomach that Arthur already thought was empty. Danse looked like he wanted to do the same, but swallowed back the bile that threatened to spew. 

“I already have. It’s far easier than one might think. Almost everyone will believe a tall tale when it’s not too rehearsed. As for hanging you to the mutants, let me set your mind at ease. So long as I’m alive, I won’t allow it.” Nora flushed, standing up and wiping the sweat from her brow. A toothbrush was pushed into her face, which she used to clean the last chunks of vomit from her teeth. Even while inside the cramped quarters, she still insisted on keeping her power armor on. Arthur sneered. 

“That’s the thing! You’re not supposed to be alive. I won’t allow you to blow your cover when we’ve gotten this far. There is no slim chance in hell that I’m allowing  _ you  _ to die either.” It astounded him just how loyal she was to the Brotherhood… and to him. He knew of her connections to the Railroad, one which he had ignored until a war would become inevitable, and her allegiance with Goodneighbour. And despite her friends, she’d stood by his side, carrying out every order he had given without so much as a question. Danse walked past him, into his bedroom to retrieve a towel. 

“Whatever the case, you won’t be executed. Once the traitors have been drawn out, I will make my return. No one would dare to oppose to my rule then, or yours for that matter. You only acted according to my will which you will state, or are you completely dragged behind a wagon?” The Paladin spit the last of the toothpaste into the sink, rinsing her mouth with a handful of water. She then spit with deadly accuracy, hitting him straight in the face. 

“Oops.” A towel was handed to him, one that he used to clean the water off with. He pried his eyes open and gritted his teeth in annoyance. She simply grinned at him, showing off her teeth, narrowing her eyes and scrunching her nose. Leonora often did so when she was annoyed. 

“I have to congratulate you on your aim. It’s impeccable. Now, I really do need to shower before this whole ordeal goes down.” Nora left without a word, obviously still angered with his crude comment regarding her mental equity. He had only half meant it. 

Arthur stepped into the shower, drawing the curtain behind him and let the water wash away all of his worries and tensions. In truth, Leonora was far from stupid, but the stress of it all had gotten to him. Maxson often resorted to insults when the pressure was too much of a burden. 

The hot water made its way down his back, flowing down his firm ass to his hard calves until it disappeared down the drain into the Prydwen’s water reclamation. The Elder let himself truly relax for the first time in years. There were no immediate concerns that needed his attention, no paperwork or Proctors hovering around him constantly and most importantly, no goddamned people wanting his attention, or God forbid, his “issue”. 

Arthur sighed, silently cursing the Maxson name and having ever been born one. Too many people, namely the council, had coerced him into procreating, for this very reason. Many would no doubt be angered by his death and the fact that the Maxson line died with him. 

But the only woman he had ever truly considered to be the mother of his children had died long ago by the hand of the filthy mutants littering the Wasteland. Arthur had never once after that seen another woman as capable as her, but knew that one day he would be forced to at least pretend. 

It had taken far too long, so with one final grunt of annoyance, Arthur reluctantly stepped out of the cocoon of warmth onto the icy cold floors. He wiped himself dry, hastily pulled on some clean clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. 

Before he could greet them, Leonora flew past him and kneeled in front of the toilet once more. This was getting ridiculous. 

“Pull yourself together, for God’s sake! We don’t have the luxury of freaking out! Because if you freak out, then I will freak out, and nobody wants that. I am the one supposed to be playing dead, remember?” But all he got in response was another hurling noise, not unlike that of a dying deathclaw. 

“You’re both under a tremendous amount of stress, I see that. But it’ll help no one if you don’t calm down! Leonora, finish what you’re doing, brush your teeth and get out here. Arthur, sit down and take a deep breath. We’ll go over the plan again a couple of times before it’s showtime.” Maxson willed his breathing to calm down, giving his pounding heart a chance to rest for a moment. 

“Alright, I’m done.” Nora emerged from the bathroom, looking slightly better off. Some of the color had even returned to her face, and thank the God’s for that. “So the plan is simple. The moment we step off the Prydwen, we’ll be met by the other Elders and escort Maxson’s coffin to the courtyard where it will be burned. Then the wake will take place inside, where we will by some miracle herd out the guilty parties. Because what else could go wrong?” 

Steel save them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah! Yet another story started. I know, I know, I have way too many that need to be completed. Not just for the Fallout fandom, but Naruto and SNK as well. But I just couldn’t resist the temptation, since this has been nagging me forever. Btw, I totally made up the Code of fraternity, I actually can’t find the real one anywhere else. I did take parts from John Maxson’s diary, which was the closest I could find, so I suppose that will have to do XD. As per usual, all of the Latin is taken from Google translate, so don't blame me if it gets all fucked up, Lol XD A special thanks to HancockBlocked, Lady_Trevelyan84, Cornelia_16, CartwheelCatastrophe and Morninglight which I dedicate this story to. You guys are AWESOME! =D. Thank you so much for your love! Thank you! Until next time, JA NE!


	2. A traitor has fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral, a wake and startling confession later, they stood, watching as the traitor is brought into the light. Darkness was no longer the biggest presence.

“-In this life and the next, you will be missed and mourned by many. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Steel take you and keep you.” Leonora stood in the back, watching over the people closest to the soon burning coffin. 

Lancer Captain Kells was the one carrying the torch, an ancient tradition within the Brotherhood, throwing it into the array of hubflowers and ornaments decorating the casket. It was set ablaze faster than she thought, burning with an intense flame which warmth could be felt even through all of the bodies in the front. 

After their landing, she had been correct in her assumptions. Elder Casdin, Paladin Hardin, McNamara and head Scribe Rothchild had met them at the landing site, escorting them all inside. The hallway was filled with Brotherhood soldiers, from the lowest standing Squire, to the highest ranking officials. 

Quickly, they had been ushered into the courtyard where the ceremony could commence. It made her at least a little bit more at ease to see people genuinely mourning for their dead leader, rather than faking for the sake of keeping up appearances. 

She put on a mask of complete and utter self loathing, making everyone present believe that she really did blame herself for what happened to the body in the coffin. But only she, and a select few, knew the truth. 

“Paladin Henderson.” Nora whipped her head up, watching as the last person leave the bailey to adjourn into the grand hall. Elder McNamara approached her cautiously. “I truly am sorry for what happened. You mustn't blame yourself for what happened. From what I read in Kells reports, everyone missed it.” Leonora let a tear escape. 

“Yes, perhaps. But had I not been so foolish, the Elder would still be standing here and the Maxson line would still have survived.” Nolan placed a gentle hand on her armor clad shoulder, consoling her. 

“The Maxson line ending may be a tragedy, but the true tragedy here was the death of Arthur. No one should die at the tender age of twenty.” Nora was more than a little bit shocked by this new information. 

“He never told me that he was that young. That only makes it more mournful.” The “Knight” by her side, stood by, listening to every word that was spoken in hopes that McNamara might let something out that he shouldn’t. But more and more he found his gaze leave the Elder and travel to the Paladin by his side. 

“Were you two close?” Nolan asked her, which she replied with a shrug. 

“I’d like to think that he considered me a friend. Or at the very least someone that he trusted. And I let him down. That doesn’t matter now. There’s no point in wallowing in the past when the present is happening right before our very eyes.” Nolan led the Paladin and her two guards inside. 

“I suppose you’re right. And for what it’s worth, I’d like to think the same. While we rarely spoke, Arthur was one of the few people I could truly trust. He never held the unfortunate business at HELIOS against me. I was a coward and a fool, hiding out at the bunker for as long as I have.” Leonora was sure to ask more about that later, but for now it was time for the wake. McNamara took his leave, rejoining the rest of his chapter. 

Nora strolled casually around the room with no particular destination in mind. She came to a halt next to a secluded section of the room and motioned for Arthur to follow. Once she was completely certain that they were alone, she spoke in a hushed tone. 

“I don’t see him as capable of such a nefarious plan, do you?” Maxson surveyed the room, looking for more of their so called suspects. They had all scattered, holding out in different areas of the hall, which made their plans slightly more difficult. 

“No, I don’t. The man can barely brush his teeth without fearing that they might fall out. Plus, he’s in direct war with the NCR so to get tangled up with the Enclave would just be a severe lapse of judgement from his part.” Leonora agreed, searching for Danse amongst the crowd. She quickly found him standing guard of the east exit. 

“What about Casdin? He has both motives and means. He’s already betrayed the East Coast chapter once, who says he won’t do it again?” Maxson shrugged, biting down on his lip gently. 

“Maybe, but I don’t see him doing something like this from the shadows, he’s not the subtle type. He doesn’t rage war on anyone without a  _ Brotherhood _ army to back him up. When he rebelled against Owyn Lyons, at least he did so openly. We’re fumbling around in the dark here… are there any other suspects?” But who could gain more than those two? She asked herself. 

“Head Scribe Rothchild?” Nora asked. Arthur quickly discarded him. 

“He has nothing to gain from my death, well not directly anyhow. Unless he is working with someone, I see no motive for such an attempt. If he’s not in collaboration with one of the other Elders, there really is no point in wanting me dead.” He grunted in defeat. “Damn it. We need to come at this from another angle.” 

She got one of her brilliant ideas, he could tell. The way her eyes sparkled when the insanity took over, was the source of many of his endless anxiety attacks. Dear lord this woman was a walking disaster waiting to happen. 

“You’re not going to like this-” Arthur cut her off with a mutter. 

“When have I ever?” Leonora gave him a pointed glare. 

“Be ready to attack when I give the signal. Don’t worry, you’ll know what it is when the time comes. Just be ready.” The secret meeting adjourned and she dragged her bodyguard across the room towards the waiting Star Paladin. 

Danse was leaning against the marble wall, looking stoic as ever. No one payed him a second glance, despite him having been there when Arthur had “died”. People just assumed that he was fine and dandy, unfazed by his leader’s demise. 

“Danse, go tell Kells, Cade and Quinlan to get ready for a full scale attack. When I’ve given the signal, all hell will break loose. Just make sure to have all of the exits covered. Go, now!” She hissed under her breath. 

They both patiently waited for everything to transpire, standing back until the right moment presented itself. Maxson shifted uncomfortably, looking for the right words. 

“What is it? Spit it out.” Leonora always did have a disturbing ease with reading people and it was almost terrifying how much of an open book Arthur was to her. 

“I… I wanted you to know, in case anything happens, that I do consider you a friend. I trust you with my life, and then some. I thought you deserved the truth.” Nora’s expression was unchanged, but on the inside, her stomach did backflips. He really did care about her after all. 

“And I wanted you to know that I’ve had the biggest crush on you from like… the start.” Maxson finally dared to look her way, but only seeing the side of her face. Nora never took her eyes off her target, like a hunter stalking its prey. It was admirable, like so many other things about her. 

“I… I don’t know what-” A yell set the room ablaze with panic and chaos. One that she herself had uttered. 

“FOR THE ENCLAVE!” In a moment, everything went from calm to frenzy as people quickly started reaching for their firearms, ready to destroy all those who followed the betrayer. Several more answered her rally, falling prey to her chaotic plan, firing wildly around them, but narrowly avoided contact with innocent civilians and the other Elders, to her great relief. 

In the span of two minutes, all had fallen apart from one…  

In the back stood the culprit, looking completely horrified. His eyes wide and unblinking, pose changed from fight to flight. People, mostly those from the East Coast, had their guns raised, pointed squarely at his head. 

Kells stepped up, arresting the man. It was only when he was kneeling in front of them all that Leonora realized who it was. He was grinning wickedly at her, baring dirty, yellow teeth from years of smoking. 

“Paladin Henderson. Well done. But I’m afraid that you’re too late. Maxson is already dead.” He spat out, completely convinced of his victory despite the unfortunate outcome. So Leonora grinned back. 

“Oh if it only was that simple… Paladin Hardin. I should have known it was you from the start. You’re just a disgusting sewer rat trying to climb to the surface, but this time, it was you who was too late.” On que, Arthur stood beside her, stepping out of his borrowed power armor, finally revealing himself to the crowd. People gasped and awed, shocked and surprised as one should be when someone comes back from the dead. And Hardin was no exception. 

“You… but- how?” Maxson was clad in his iconic battlecoat with a proud posture. Chin raised high and demeaning gaze told a vengeful tale. 

“Did you really think that killing me would be that easy? I am the last descendant of Roger Maxson, the founder of the Brotherhood and the first High Elder. I gained my title by my accomplishments in the field of battle, not simply because of my name. I have been described as a brilliant tactician so when I saw a flaw, I exploited it. You do well to remember that.” But Hardin wasn’t going to have much use of that knowledge anyway. 

“You, are weak steel. Sarah Lyons made him soft, breakable and yielding. You are nothing but-” Leonora sucker punched the man so hard his teeth came flying out in an array of blood splattering across the polished tiles. She quickly straightened out, flexing her gloved hands.

“No one likes the psycho rant. Face your death with some courage, you damn traitor. I don’t take kindly to anyone speaking in such a manner to my Elder, especially not the likes of you.” Hardin continued to sputter crimson, letting a few droplets fall on her boots. 

“So how did you know that it was me?” It was difficult to hear his words with all of those missing teeth and Leonora felt a sense of justice that had been served. 

“I didn’t up until this moment. But it makes sense. You fit the criteria perfectly. A lone soldier believing himself to be the pillar of this proud organisation, deeming himself fit to rule. From what Danse told me, you probably feel pissed that McNamara remained Elder, instead of letting you carry the title. And when your agents- “She looked across the room.”-decided to fuck you over by wearing those “lockets” or whatever… well… drawing you out was simply a matter of patience and careful planning. You played right into our hands, little pawn.” Leonora let the drama flare up, speaking with great gusto and confidence in her accomplishments. 

“We found the pendants on the assassins corpses. Paladin Henderson is tremendously skilled in the art of deduction. This was only one attack in many to come… unless we track it back to the source. Which leads me to the next question.” Maxson paused, giving Hardin some more time to sweat. “Where are the Enclave and who else is working with you?” The disgraced Paladin spit at the Elder, hitting the coat. 

“Oh boy, I really wished you hadn’t done that.” Leonora ducked in once more, putting her entire weight behind the next blow, knocking him into the floor. Kells pulled him upright again, positioning him perfectly at her level. The Captain was a strong man, holding Hardin’s limp body off the floor with several inches. “Now, you’re going to answer the question, or I’m going to make you suffer. Tell us, and your death will be swift. Don’t tell us, and I’ll rip those sorry excuses for testicles right off your body and feed them to you.” Hardin kept stum, refusing to answer any and all questions posed to him. 

“Take him somewhere secluded and force a response out of the bastard. And clean these bodies off the floor. Search for any clues, then dump them for the mutants…” When Elder Maxson issued an order, the Brotherhood forces followed suit. The bloodied Paladin was torn from Kells’s arms and dragged down the hall. Those who remained surely had some pointed questions in store for Maxson. And for her as well. 

“Elder Maxson. How-” Arthur raised a hand in the air, silencing the Mojave Elder quite effectively. 

“All in due time, McNamara. Right now, I need to speak to my subordinate. Once Hardin gives us the information we need, Brotherhood forces will storm the premises and end the Enclave once and for all. After that, I expect there will be a celebration, but for now you will have to excuse me and Henderson. Paladin, a word.” Leonora followed Arthur close in tow, like a puppy running behind its master. 

The walk was filled with silence and brimmed with awkwardness. The entire layout of the former Pentagon was confusing and elaborate, but over in a mere minute. They had reached something which Nora recognized as the Solar, from what she had been told. Maxson dragged her into a room with a king size bed and bookcases that filled the walls. Volumes lost to the ages complemented with editions of magazines she had yet to read. 

“Drink?” Nora was pulled from her astonishment by his low baritone voice. She shook her head in response, watching as the man poured himself one. He leaned back against the table, eyeing her up and down while nursing his whiskey. “Did you mean what you said? About your quote unquote crush?” 

“Well… I-I… yes.” She stuttered awkwardly. Leonora couldn’t remember the last time she had hesitated like this whilst speaking. Arthur knocked the alcohol back, swallowing with gritted teeth. 

“Very well then. In that case, I would like for you to accompany me to the celebrational ball. As my chaperone. Have Haylen help you find a dress, then meet me here by 1800 hours the night of the celebrations. Don’t be late.” Leonora smiled sweetly. 

“I won’t… I promise. I’ll see you then.” 

Henderson clanked away in full power armor, feeling eyes in the back of her neck as Arthur followed her closely with his gaze. He would finally get to see her out of that armor, and it was sure to be a wonderful sight.

A wonderful sight indeed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah! I hope you liked it, and who would have known Hardin was behind it all? But it sort of makes sense. I never liked the slimy bastard X). Oh btw, if you’re wondering where I got the idea for Leonora’s appearance, it comes from Kate Mara. She’s an amazing actress and absolutely stunning. Plus, the Martian is one of my favorite movies, so make sure to check that one out =) Thank you all so much, and I’ll see you in the next and final chapter! Until next time, JA NE!


	3. End of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues and comes to an end, with grandeur, glory and worship thrown our hero's way. Was he going crazy, or was she getting more beautiful with each passing moment?

The slimey bastard had finally spilled, giving up the location of the last surviving remnants of the once “proud” organisation known as the Enclave, in exchange for some leniency for his family. While they had not directly been involved, or actually knew what was going on, the whole ordeal would disgrace them terribly. Once they had made sure that the intel was sound, former Paladin Hardin had been executed on the spot, by Arthur’s hand with Nora watching closely as the life left his heavy body. That had been three nights ago. 

In this moment, Leonora was freaking out. The dress she was wearing afforded little room to breath, with complex laces and a corset that sucked in all of the non-existent fat. The downflow was filled with frills and poofy underskirts that somewhat chafed her legs and made her look like a tent on two legs. At least the Paladin had gotten the final say in her makeup, against Haylen’s excessive begging. Less was better, but somehow Leonora had still ended up with way too much. 

It was sickening all together, having to stand in front of all of these people looking like a medieval princess in distress, sitting in a tower somewhere far off in the distance waiting for a knight in shining power armor to come rescue her. While only half serious, Nora really wanted to murder Haylen in cold blood and disappear into a cloud of smoke. 

Leonora moaned loudly, annoyed with the entire situation. She definitely couldn’t meet the Elder like this. She looked truly hideous. Her pip-boy lay dormant on the bathroom sink, glowing a dim green, illuminating the room. 

Her eyes widened, realizing exactly what she was going to do. It would upset Haylen, but at least Nora would be content knowing that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself. She quickly wiped off the make up, deciding to redo it all by herself, untied her curled, auburn hair and got to work. 

After all, she was already ten minutes late… what would another fifteen do?   
  
  


Arthur was standing impatiently, tapping his foot while leaning against the wall constantly checking his pocket watch. Leonora promised not to be late, but apparently, she had no intention of keeping that promise. The Elder had straightened out angrily and cursed the fact that he had been stood up, and gone down to the ball all by himself. 

It was a grand festivity, filled with light and decoration in bright colors that he had rarely seen. The tables were filled with punches and alcohol, coupled with crystal glasses and simple food to grab on the run in between dances. He was hoping that Leonora had zero interest in going out to the dance floor for a spin. Arthur had as much grace in the art as a supermutant had with ballet. 

“Arthur! Good to see you again, I hope you’re faring well.” Nolan had dressed in his ball robes, black, gold and purple, a set of robes he only used during such events. 

“I have, and I trust that you have as well.” Rothchild and Star Paladin Cross were standing to his right, listening to the Outcast leader tell his outrageously glorified battle stories that were puffed up to such an extent that it was utterly ridiculous. McNamara had seemed to catch wind of this as well, snorting loudly. 

“With a laser rifle with only two shots left, I took down a behemoth all by myself. It was a tough fight, but eventually I was the only one standing.” The Mojave Elder chuckled for himself, having come to the same conclusion as Arthur. It was ridiculous indeed. 

“So where is your chaperone this evening? Not getting stood up, are you?” Maxson sipped on some whiskey, gritting his teeth at the strong flavour. Not the best he’d ever had, but it did the trick. The man swiveled his drink, staring into the glass for a long while. 

“I’m afraid so. She promised to be by the Solar at six on the dot.” When Arthur glanced up at McNamara, the man was staring off to the distance, gawking at the stairs. At first Maxson thought he had gone mental, starring in such a manner, but he quickly understood why. 

“I think it was worth the wait.” Leonora descended from the stairs slowly, as elegantly as a lady, making Arthur believe that she was born for just such occasions. 

With a simple gray dress, or was it a mix between lavender and cloud?, she stepped gracefully down the staircase, holding onto the metal railing. It was simple, yet so elegant. 

It had two broad bands, completed with pastels arrayed randomly, tying nicely together with the bust, which was cut short just underneath her breasts. On it was a single slit, opening on the left side of her thigh slightly below her waist, giving her some room to move. It looked comfortable yet neat, which suited her wonderfully. 

Her brown hair was let loose, only having been tied on the top, letting the locks at her neck flow down her shoulders and back. Not overly complicated or elaborate. Then there were those gorgeous whiskey brown orbs that seemed to take his breath away, and they were staring straight at him. 

With her pink lips, she smiled at him, lowering her eyes in a form of bashfulness Arthur wasn’t even sure she was capable of. Leonora always seemed so composed, so confident, but in this moment, she was shyer than ever. 

With a slow stroll, she eventually reached the Elders, standing by Maxson’s side. 

“Hi.” She greeted coyly. Arthur had to adjust the neck of the black jumpsuit, giving him some room to breathe. 

_ Funny, I thought she’d be taller.  _

He snapped back into reality. “Hi. I waited for you. I presume that this is why you were late.” Nolan whistled, in an inappropriate way complementing the young Paladin without the use of words. It was unacceptable… 

Besides, for the evening, Leonora was Arthur’s and Arthur’s alone. 

“I’m sorry. Haylen gave me this hideous dress that I absolutely refused to wear. I had to change and redo the makeup and the hair. I hope you’re not cross with me?” To hide his difficulty in providing a proper answer, Maxson gulped down the last of his whiskey, setting the glass aside. 

“Not at all. I understand the importance of being confident in your own skin.” She’s not wearing her pip-boy. That’s what Arthur usually saw when he looked at the pre war vault dweller. The pip-boy, the hairbun and dirt covered face from days of roaming the ‘wealth. Never before had he seen her in this light. 

He’d never seen her out of her armor, and out of it she was just under a foot shorter than him. Maxson stood at a whopping 6”3, towering most people, save for a few. 

Everything about this woman was perfect. Her firm, ample breasts that could easily be fit into the palm of a grown man and and a buttox that men would kill just to touch. To lay between her legs, kings would mow down armies, just for a night with the woman. Her hips were wide, perfect for childbirth, with a slight sway that reminded him of that of a mother. 

While her stomach was relatively flat, it did not lack a slight bulge. Arthur remembered something about a child she was desperately trying to find. 

But the wedding ring was the most obvious thing on her. That offending gold band that just wouldn’t stop screaming “taken”. But Maxson had never seen her with a man in that way, let alone someone that could be the other bearer of the identical band. He wanted to be respectful and yet at the same time, tear her clothes off and ravish her to her very core. Just slam her up against the wall and take her. 

“Are you alright?” Her sweet alto tune brought him back to reality, forcing him to abandon the oncoming fantasy of slaughtering the men around them daring to look the wrong way at her. Maybe Arthur wasn’t a king, but he would sure slay any and everyone trying to touch her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He eventually answered, a little bit hot under the collar. “Listen, I’m going to get another drink, would you like anything?” Leonora smiled shyly, biting her bottom lip. 

“I really shouldn’t.” Arthur’s eyes instantly settled on her plump, pink lips, watching as she bit and sucked on them. “Alright, just one drink.” He didn’t want to leave in fear that somebody else might take his place by her side, but the lady wanted a drink and damn if he wasn’t going to deliver her one on a silver platter. 

“I will be right back then. Don’t go anywhere.” Before Nora could answer, Maxson was gone through the crowd, finding the drink table and grabbing two glasses of whiskey faster than he had grabbed anything in his life. Someone was trying to get his attention, hoping to have a long, extensive chat with the newly awakened Elder. 

But Arthur just wanted to get back to her before…

 

She was already talking to someone else. Of course… Maxson wasn’t naïve. Nora looked stunning in her evening gown, outshining every other woman in the grand hall. But he had hoped, at the very least, that Leonora was his for the evening. If even just for the time they spent during the ball. 

“-oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see it. I’ll just leave you be then.” Nora was showing off her golden ring, effectively scaring her potential suitor away. It gave him relief to know that she had told him off, but at the same time sad that she would probably do the same were he to make a move. 

“Some whiskey for the lady.” When her back was turned to him, he realized that the dress had no back, giving him a perfect view of the alabaster skin hiding beneath the surface. And she was not wearing a bra. 

“Thank you kind sir. How do I repay such a kind act?” She was joking, it was obvious by her mocking tone completely, one that was happy and bubbly, but Arthur really wanted to see how long she would let him go. 

“Perhaps a kiss would suffice.” Leonora stared at his lips, contemplating going in, even in front of all of these people who were constantly staring at them, but she abstained from such a disgraceful act. 

“Ask me again when we’re alone.” Maxson was taken aback, but happily so. But the predicament still stood. He took her left hand in his, rubbing calloused fingers across her wedding band. 

“What of your husband? Won’t he be angry with both of us?” Nora averted her gaze, growing mournful all of a sudden. She sighed heavily.

“No… I’m not married.” Arthur raised his brow, sipping at his whiskey. 

“One doesn’t wear a ring without having a spouse, or at the very least someone to be. Do you wear it to repel-” She squeezed his hand back. 

“I’m not married, because… I’m a widow.” He instantly regretted his poor word choices, cursing that he didn’t think it through. Maxson prided himself in being brilliant in the art of deduction, but failed to see a important piece that fell through the cracks. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have acted so poorly had I known.” Leonora hooked her arm under his, holding it securely while burying her nose in his chest, taking a deep breath. He smelled like leather and sandalwood, filling and completely taking over her senses. 

Her smell was equally as intoxicating, even more so than the alcohol. The strong fragrance of hubflower, mutfruit and an unidentifiable sweetness. He leaned his head down, letting it rest on hers, smelling her wonderfully soft locks. Even more exhilarating. 

“I’ve had time to mourn. While I might never really get over it, I have the strength and courage to move on now. Nathan was the love of my life.” Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let these feelings take over, but Arthur was in too deep to quit her now. “But I don’t believe that a person gets just  _ one  _ love in their lifetime.” So maybe there was a chance for something more than just a quick dalliance. And maybe, just maybe, she wanted something more as well. 

“If you’re not opposed to it, I would like to at least try to be that person.” She sniggered, sticking her face out from its hiding place, giving him the happiest laughter he’d ever heard. 

“You’re just saying that because of my awesome dress and dashing smile.” Arthur stared at her lips for a long while, trying with all his might to resist the temptation. But he knew it couldn’t last for long. 

“Not at all. It’s an added bonus, but more than anything… I want the woman behind all of this makeup and elegant dress. The one I see every day. Even in power armor and all that…” Leonora smiled brighter by the second through half lidded eyes. “Though now that I know what’s hiding underneath, I would really love for you to get out of it more often.” 

“That sounds like a plan.” In the background, a man with a mic was announcing an upcoming speech, one that apparently Arthur was supposed to hold. He reluctantly let go of the beautiful woman, heading straight for the makeshift stage.   

“And here he is, the man of the hour.” Maxson stepped up to the microphone, looking out on the crowd, seeing both familiar and unfamiliar faces. It reminded him of just how much time he had missed out on while he had been away. He cleared his throat. 

“Brothers’ and sisters’. It’s my great pleasure to announce my return as Elder. I want to address some rumors that has been circling the past day or so. Yes, this was a plot to draw out the man behind the assassination attempts, which required me to remain under the radar. With the help of Paladin Henderson, Star Paladin Danse, Knight Captain Cade, Proctor Quinlan and Captain Kells, the plan was successful. Since I am no longer considered dead, I will eventually accept the position as High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, and happily so. But for now, until the Institute in the Commonwealth is dealt with, I will remain Elder of the East Coast chapter.” He paused. “But these past days has taught me a lot regarding my own mortality. In the case of my untimely death, I will name my successor here and now. In front the Council and Elders alike. That person is Star Paladin Danse.” A round of applause was issued, completed with an utterly shocked Danse standing in the back corner with Haylen by his side. “You have proven yourself more than capable to lead, more than once, which is why… when I step down, I wouldn’t want anyone else stepping into my shoes. And a special position will be given to Paladin Henderson, for exemplary performances in the field and unwavering loyalty. From this day forward, she will be Sentinel Henderson.” Leonora was equally as shocked, gasping loudly. Many people gave their congratulations and something unprecedented occurred. Not a single soul objected. “For services well rendered, I would also like to afford you a seat on the council. To you I owe my life. Without your quick actions, I would not be standing here today. Your heroism will be recorded in the scrolls for soldiers to take part of for millennia to come. Brothers’ and sisters’, salute.” Everyone followed suit, except for Leonora and Danse. “Ad Victoriam!” 

“Ad Victoriam!” The battle cry echoed out, leaving her chest filled with an indescribable feeling of pride and joy. He waved for the both of them to get up on the stage, to take their place beside him. 

Danse was the first to set a foot on the platform, followed closely by Nora. Once they were standing next to the future High Elder, Maxson gave them both a firm handshake. People applauded once again, filling the room with the sound of skin against skin. 

“Thank you, Elder, for your confidence in my abilities. I won’t let you, or the council, down.” Only when Danse had thanked Maxson, did Leonora realize that she had been caught totally unprepared. The mic was all but pushed in her face, with her unable to form any words. 

“I feel that a thank you would not be enough in a situation like this. I have no words for the pride and the gratefulness I feel in this moment. If it’s still a recognized gesture, I would like to raise a glass in your honor.” Elder McNamara was the first to wave his high in the air, relaxing her. At least she hadn’t made a complete fool out of herself. “Ad-” People cut her off with several “Ad Victoriam:s” silencing her. When it died down and the grand hall had become relatively silent, she took a deep breath in. 

“Ad praeteritum, et in posterum diem.” People turned their heads, baffled by her vast knowledge in such a complex language. “To the past, and to the future days! Ad Victoriam!” Casdin was the first to roar loudly, startling several of his brothers’ and sisters’ in arms, but ended in a round of laughter. 

Arthur turned to her, whispering into her ear:

“Meet me by the Solar in exactly fifteen minutes. Try not to be late this time.” Leonora strode down the steps, leaving the man guessing for awhile before meeting the crowd that desperately wanted a moment or two of her precious time. 

She mingled with the guests, many asking questions regarding her knowledge in Latin, but one question stood out. One that made her choke back on her tears. 

“The world back then, what was it like?” She couldn’t have been older than eleven, but that spark in her eyes made it impossible to ignore. Leonora let the Squire come closer, standing right next to her. 

“Blue skies, green grass, clean streets, a nice home with a bunch of silly appliances, friendly neighbours, not like now… not at all. There were problems, sure, but for the most part, people were happy. Animals had fur, people were kind and friendly, the trees and leafs but most importantly… there was trust amongst friends and allies. You greeted the neighbours on your way to get the mail every morning, asking silly questions that seem trivial now, but could make my entire day sometimes.” The girl smiled, completely wonderstruck with the newly appointed Sentinel. 

“Do you miss it?” Nora looked up into the ceiling, only now seeing how beautiful it was, painted in several different colors. Almost like the Sistine Chapel. It was breathtakingly serene.

“Every day… but I don’t live in those days anymore. At some point, you have to wake up and see reality and not live in the past. This is the present and my future. The Brotherhood can never truly replace the family that I lost, but it can be a new one, filled with the brothers and sisters I always wanted. Just remember, never turn your back on family… at some points in your life, they’re all you have.” Nora ruffled the Squires hair, letting the young girl run along, probably off to her friends to re-tell the glorious story of the prewar vault dweller made Sentinel. 

People quickly dispersed, leaving room for Nolan to take his place next to the homesick woman. He offered her yet another drink, which she declined in hopes that the kissing with Arthur would turn into something more. 

“You’re quite deceptive. Had us all fooled. I mean it as a good thing. I didn’t come over here to talk about that. I wanted to talk to you about Arthur.” Nora eyed the clock on the wall, seeing her time running out. 

“What of Elder Maxson?” She asked respectfully. 

“If I may be so presumptuous as to ask you for a favor.” McNamara asked with uncertainty dripping from his voice. 

“Of course, Elder. Anything you need.” He took some time, choosing his words carefully before proceeding. 

“I’ve heard about your history, about your son and husband. I realize that I am broaching a sore subject, but bare with me for just a little bit.” She gave him permission to proceed with a silent nod. “Great. As you’re well aware, Arthur is the last of his line, and after what happened, the council cannot stand idly by any longer. That is why I would like to, at the very least, ask you to take your place by his side, not as his Sentinel, but as his wife. Now before you turn it down right away, hear me out…” Nora bobbed her head up and down, having anticipated such a conversation to arise at some point. “You’re a pre war woman with genes that are not littered with radiation from generations back. You’re well educated, smart, talented, beautiful, but most importantly, you’re a born leader. As you have already birthed a son, I know for a fact that you are able to carry more children. That is why you are the most obvious choice for Arthur to have his heirs with, and-” 

“I won’t have Arthur’s heirs…” She abruptly said in a dry tone. 

“I see… then I apologize for the inconvenience. Have a nice evening.” Just as he was about to leave, Leonora caught his arm. 

“I won’t have his heirs, but perhaps one day… I’ll have his children… our children. I realize that I am the most obvious choice for him, but I won’t have it be for my excellent genes and pre war uterus. If I am to have our children, I will do so out of an unquestionable love and when I am, beyond a shadow of a doubt, certain that those feelings are reciprocated. As I understand it, Elders cannot divorce.” 

“Correct.” Nora bit her bottom lip. 

“I won’t marry a man out of duty… but I will marry one out of love. If I were to become pregnant before any such arrangements can be made, I will have to reserve judgement. Pre war courting were not similar to the ones from this time. Men and women didn’t typically marry out of a sense of duty. And I am a traditionalist, which is why I can only give you a maybe in place of an answer. If he were to ask me, out of love, then I would say yes in a heartbeat.” Nolan grabbed her arms in utter joy. 

“These are fantastic news, I shall-” She grabbed his arm back, letting her face take on a more serious and dead expression. 

“However, if I find out that the council coerced him into asking me… I will rain down hell on you and from what you’ve seen, I trust you won’t want to be in that position. Understood?” McNamara nodded furiously, scared by her startling confession. Nora let go of his arms, straightened out and was prepared to walk out, when she turned and uttered a single phrase that would forever change his view of the woman. “That is not a threat, Elder… that is a promise. I bid you a goodnight. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters that require my attention. Ad Victoriam.” 

Perhaps she was even more menacing on the inside than he had been led to believe.

 

 

Leonora was two minutes late by the time she arrived, apologizing profusely for making him wait. 

“I’m so sorry. McNamara stopped me for a chat after you’d left. I swear that man-” She didn’t even get to finish that sentence before his moist lips were on hers, nibbling away at them furiously. His colossal hands found their way to her hips, where they grabbed roughly at the small amount of fat they could find. 

With enormous skill, Arthur backed them both towards his door, opening it from behind his back, closing it only when she was standing inside. The first piece of clothing that disappeared was his battlecoat, getting lost somewhere in the gigantic room. Soon followed his button up shirt while she was busy tossing her knickers across his quarters, landing God knows where. 

When he tried leading her to the bed, Leonora stopped him by tugging him back towards her small frame. Nora grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her level. It was like wildfire burning a path through her body all the way down to her aching cunt. By steel, she was dripping wet already, making slick run down her slender legs. 

Arthur’s broad and muscled chest glistened with sweat, catching onto the hair adorning his upper body. It was in moderation at least, not too much as to look like a rabid Yao Gai, but not too little as to make him look like a boy. This was a man, in all of his glory, holding onto a woman with all of his might. 

She parted, making him grunt loudly in protest. 

“We won’t make it to the bed.” She backed them both up against the wall. Just like in his fantasy, she hooked her legs around his waist, holding herself up with impressive thigh muscles. 

He worked around her, pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, landing on the tiled floor with a soft thud. His eyes found hers, the brown orbs that were already turning black with lust, almost clouding out the whiskey shade. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Leonora nodded, panting loudly, letting soft moans and whimpers escape with each exhale. Arthur stroked his hard member a couple of times before easing it forward into her wet heat. 

She moaned so loudly, he thought the people all the way back at the grand hall had heard. And maybe they had, but when Arthur moaned too, he found himself caring very little about what others thought in this moment. 

Nora grabbed his neck roughly, moving in the same rhythm as his hips, meeting each thrust. In the beginning it was slow, filled with sweet kisses and lingering touches, but as the time passed, they both became to drunk off the cheer passion to hold back. 

Leonora bounced up and down expertly, raking her long nails on his back, leaving long, angry marks in their wake. Arthur was too busy digging his fingers into her waist to even notice the stinging pain. All he knew was that it felt too good to deny himself the pleasure. 

“Fuck!  _ Harder. _ ” She both yelled and whispered, letting those two words go on repeat like a holy mantra being chanted to the congregation or like a record stuck on repeat. The scent of sweat and sex quickly filled the room, creating mist on the windows with the heat from their bodies.

Her hand snaked between their bodies, rubbing her sore clit in pace with his hard thrusts. She brought herself close to her peak, but denying herself the gratification of falling over the edge until he was about to come as well. 

“Leonora… kiss me.” She complied with his wishes, battling fiercely for dominance. A battle which she won, just like many others from the past and those to come. It was harsh and sloppy, without any resemblance of love behind it, but right now they didn’t need love. Tonight, they just needed the satisfaction. 

“Arthur… come for me.” The man thrust wildly, without any real coordination, into her, but more than once hitting her sweet spot. She had never experienced such an orgasm, feeling the rushing heat and the contraction before it even hit. It was like a branch snapping for both of them when it hit, overpowering each other with moans and grunts. 

She shook, spasming around his twitching cock with a force and sensation he had never felt before. He grunted, pushing her further into the wall than she already was. Nora’s legs started shaking intensely, clasping around his waist, effectively halting his actions.

When they stopped, Arthur withdrew from her, seeing what a mess they had created. And what mistake he had made. She stood on wobbly legs on the floor, needing assistance. Instead of holding her arm, he took her into his strong arms and carried the woman into the bathroom. 

He placed her on the toilet lid, after which he ran the water. Leonora shifted uncomfortably, feeling the sticky seed making its way out of her. 

“Damn…” She muttered with a pout. Maxson didn’t even so much as turn to face her, afraid that she might get angered by his actions. “I wasn’t prepared for this moment to come so soon.” He whipped around, still with an apologetic expression on his scarred face. 

“Leonora, I’m sorry. I should have withdrawn. I know that you want to find your son before any such thing could happen. But no matter what you decide, I’ll stay by you. No matter what.” Nora sensed the sincerity in his voice and placed a gentle hand over his scar. 

“I’m not going to terminate the pregnancy, if I indeed am pregnant. Shaun will always be my first priority, which is why we need to find him… fast. I don’t want my lost child to overcloud ours. But… he’s all I have left from the world before. I won’t abandon him… not for anything, or anyone. No matter how painful, he’ll always come first… can you live with that?” He thought about what she’d said, letting it sink in for a moment. 

“Live with, yes… but I’d much rather let him be part of our family. I can’t replace his father, but maybe… I will come to see him as my son. I won’t be the man that forces you to choose between one family or the other. I’m not that unfair.” It was the best they were likely to get with this situation. 

To some part satisfied with the answer, Leonora led him into the shower and under the flowing hot stream, they made love. Slow, and careful and with such a passion she thought they might set the world on fire.    
  


 

 

When they awoke the next morning, they were both wonderfully sore in all the right places, walking hand in hand to the waiting Vertibird. The first one to notice was Danse, eyeing the spot where the were connected. Out of respect, he refrained from asking about it until they were a safe distance away from the Citadel and curious ears. But since they were holding onto each other so publicly, chances were that rumors had already started to spread. 

Leonora knew that someday, she would have to give up her position as Sentinel for someone better suited so that she could take her rightful place as Lady Maxson. But for now, the glory of ruling so close by his side without complicated procedures and expectations, brought her contentment and joy. For the time being, this was enough.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another part in the saga finished. This is the part where an author asks herself one simple question… what the fuck do I do now? Well, I already have several more stories brewing in the back of my mind, and some ongoing ones that I’m in the process of completing. For now, Unexpected has been put aside, but I expect [Pun intended] that I will pick it up soon enough. I can already with great certainty tell you that Blind Betrayal will be kept completely out of “With joined hearts” series. I just don’t see this as being one of those stories, at least not for the time being. I’ve already dedicated some stories to some of those that I’ve given this story to, but I figured that since they’re some of my favorite writers for the Fallout universe, I might as well write some more for them. So thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those who commented and dropped a kudos, you’re all golden! Make sure to subscribe to my channel and feel free to check out my other stories, linked on my page. Sooo, until next time, JA NE!


End file.
